


I'll Pay You To Shoot Him

by HannahKitsch



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV), Banshee (TV), Diagnosis Murder, Friday Night Lights, Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Might change title, Overprotective Derek, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/pseuds/HannahKitsch
Summary: Hannah Blake lives with her druggie/alcoholic mother. She also has to deal with her mom's abusive boyfriend John. Can she put up with all of the abuse or will she snap. Should she go live with her best friend Jennifer Cody or should she stay with her mother. Read to find out.Warning: This story contains violence and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Baz and Smurf are dead. Smurf died from lung cancer when Jennifer was five so the Cody brothers had to raise her. 
> 
> What the character's look like:  
> Hannah- Marie Avgeropoulos  
> Jennifer- Britt Robertson  
> Cheryl Blake (Hannah's Mother)- Jennifer Connelly  
> John (Hannah's Mother Current Boyfriend)- Leonardo Dicaprio

Chapter 1  
Monday, September 23, 2018

Jennifer: _Hannah, what happened to your face? You have a huge black eye_ (Jennifer says as I get into her new four-door blue jeep.)

Man I would love to have one just like hers but purple. All my friends have jeeps but I don’t have a vehicle yet we can’t afford it because all my mom does is spend her money on drugs, alcohol, and anything her boyfriends need. I have dealt with many of mom’s boyfriends but they have never laid a hand on me before.

Me: _I know I haven’t had time to put makeup on it yet._

Jennifer: _Who did it I’m going to kick their ass. Was it your mom?_

Me: _No, it was mom’s stupid new boyfriend._

Jennifer: _That bastard, I could kill him. Why don’t you stay at my place for a while._

Me: _I can’t I don’t want anything to happen to my mom._

Jennifer: _Hannah, she’s putting you in danger._

Me: _I know but she’s my mother._

Jennifer: _Ok, but just remember you can always come to my place my brothers won’t mind because they like you and they don’t like many people._

Me: _Thanks, I’ll remember that._

We rushed to school because I can’t afford to be late. The last thing I need is a truant officer coming to my house. They would just take me away from my mother. I love my mother but she needs help, because honestly I don’t know how long I can live like this. We got out of her jeep, grabbed our backpacks and ran into school where we quickly put things we didn’t need in our lockers. We got into Mr. Fitz classroom right before the bell rang. We both sat down at our desks getting out the materials we needed.

Mr. Fitz looked at me for a minute before walking over to my desk and speaking quietly to me.

Mr. Fitz: _Hannah, what happened to your face?_

Me: _I was playing basketball with some friends and got an elbow to the face._

Mr. Fitz: _Are you ok? Do you want to go to the nurses office and get an ice pack?_

Me: _No, thanks. I’m fine thanks for asking._

After Mr. Fitz’s class was over I went to the bathroom and put on some foundation so no one else would see my face bruised. I didn’t need everyone asking me questions. Also, I knew if the football players found out they would go kick the ass of the person who did it. School went as normal as possible for the rest of the day. Finally, it was the last class of the day and the bell was about to ring. All I could think of was going back home to mom hoping John wouldn’t be there. I wish mom would get off the drugs and give up alcohol and find a guy that loves her and not supports her habits. The bell rang taking my mind of things. Everyone grabbed their things and headed to their lockers.

At our lockers

Jennifer: _So, do you need a ride home today?_

Me: _Yes, please._

Jennifer: _Do you want to go grab a pizza for dinner?_

Me: _Sure, pizza sounds awesome._

We packed our backpacks, shut our lockers and walked outside to Jennifer’s jeep. We put our backpacks in the back and hopped in. As soon as we both got in the jeep Jennifer turned it on, rolled down the windows and turned the radio on to a country station. She pulled out of the school parking lot and we headed to Pizza Hut singing along to the radio. Once we pulled into the pizza hut parking lot we rolled up the windows, shut of the jeep, and headed into pizza hut. We waited in line for about 15 minutes before it was our turn to order. We got 1 Hershey’s S’mores Cookie and split it while we waited for our pizzas. Jennifer got a Canadian Bacon & Pineapple, Supreme, and a Meat Lover’s for her family. While I got a pepperoni mushroom, and a Supreme. We sat down and ate our cookie while we talked.

Jennifer: _Damn, this cookie is awesome._

Me: _Yes, it is._

Jennifer: _Hey, we should go paddle boarding tomorrow after school._

Me: _That sounds like fun we haven’t done that in a while._

Jennifer: _Yeah, it’s been a couple of weeks. So, do you think your mom’s boyfriend will be at your house?_

Me: _Maybe, I don’t know. I love you but I really don’t want to talk about that._

Jennifer: _Ok, I totally understand._

We talked for a while because it took 30 minutes for our pizza’s to be made. After we got our pizzas we got back into Jennifer’s jeep. Rocking out to Two-Feet songs while we headed to my house. We were about five minutes from my house when Jennifer turned down the radio.

Jennifer: _What’s your favorite Two Feet song?_

Me: _My favorite Two Feet song would have to be I Feel Like I’m Drowning. What’s your favorite?_

Jennifer: _Love is a bitch._

We finally arrived at my house. Jennifer pulled the jeep into my driveway.

Jennifer: _I’ll help you carry your things in._

Me: _You don’t have to._

Jennifer: _I want to if I don’t your going to have your hands full. Also, how will you get the door open?_

Me: _I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead._

Jennifer: _That’s why I am going to help you._

Me: _Warning it’s probably going to be a mess in there._

Jennifer: _That’s ok. I’m used to a messy house with all the parties that are thrown at my house and living with a bunch of guys. The only one that cleans out of all of them is Pope. Nicky and I also clean but I wish the others would help._

Me: _Yeah, I totally understand needing help._

Jennifer shut of the jeep and came around to my side, opening the door and grabbing the pizzas that were in my lap so I could get out and grab my backpack and purse from the back. After grabbing my things and shutting all the doors on the jeep we started walking towards my house.

Me: _You probably want to lock it, so no one steals anything from your jeep._

Jennifer: _Really, it this neighborhood that bad._

Me: _Well, it’s not great._

Jennifer locked her jeep as I unlocked the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Monday, September 3, 2018

We walked in and I heard my mom yelling at someone it sounded like she was in the kitchen. But to my surprise the house was still clean.

Jennifer: _Who is your mom yelling at?_

Me: _I don’t know. Mom, I’m home._ (I hollered as Jennifer and I started walking toward the kitchen.)

I heard the backdoor open and when Jennifer and I walked into the kitchen mom was the only one in there. I guess mom didn’t want me to see the person she was arguing with. It was probably her drug dealer, she doesn’t like me around him because he gets handsy with me.

Jennifer and I walked into the kitchen. She put the pizza’s on the counter, while I still held my backpack and purse.

Jennifer: _Hi, miss Blake._

Mom: _Hi, Jennifer. Thank you for giving Hannah a ride home._

Jennifer: _Your welcome. I was wondering if Hannah and I could go paddle boarding after school tomorrow?_

Mom: _Sure, that would be fine._

Jennifer: _Well I better get going I don’t want my brothers to worry about me_

Me: _Bye, Jen. Thanks for giving me a ride home and going to get pizza with me._

Jennifer: _It’s no problem Hannah. I’ll see you tomorrow_.

Me: _Ok, bye Jen_.

Jennifer: _Bye._

Jennifer walked out of the house, and shut the door.

Mom: _Why did you bring Jennifer over?_

Me: _She was helping me carry in things._

Mom: _Don’t do it again, because I could have been high and I don’t want anyone to see me like that._

Me: _Yes, mam._

All of a sudden the front door flung open and John walked in.

John: _Hey, bitch get me a drink._

Me: _I don’t think you need another one._

John: _What did you say?_

Me: _I think you have had enough alcohol. I can get you a water._

Before I knew it John grabbed me and shoved me against the wall holding me against it with his hand placed tightly on my throat making it hard to breathe.

Mom: _John stop it she didn’t mean it._

John: _I think she did._

Mom: _That’s enough._ (Shoved John so he would let go of me.)

He let go of me but he slapped mom in the face knocking her to the floor. I ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

Me: _You bastard don’t you ever tough her again._

John: _Or what you stupid little bitch._

Me: _I don’t think you want to find out._

John: _Whatever._ (He went over to the fridge and got out a beer.)

God, I wish someone would shoot him and get him out of our lives forever. I swear if he touches my mom and I again I will do something.

Me: _Are you ok?_ (I asked mom.)

Mom: _I’m fine honey don’t you worry about me. Why don’t you grab a plate and some pizza and head to your room. I want you to eat dinner in there tonight._

Me: _Are you sure?_

Mom: _Yes, go put your things away, wash your hands, then get your pizza and go to your room._

Me: _Yes, mam._

I went to my room and put my backpack and purse on the floor in front of my bed. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and put it in my jeans pocket just in case I needed to use it. Then I left my room and went over to the kitchen sink trying to stay out of John’s way. I washed my hands, dried them, grabbed a plate and some pizza, then I went back into my room shutting the door. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and plugged my headphones in so I could listen to my songs on iTunes. After eating my dinner I laid on my bed thinking when I fell asleep.

Tuesday, September 4, 2018

I jolted awoke when my phone alarm started going off. Gosh how could it be morning already. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day, rushing so I could get into the shower. I took my clothes into the bathroom so I could get dressed in there after I got out of the shower so I didn’t have to walk to my room in my towel. I didn’t need John seeing me in just a towel. After I got out of the shower and dried off I got dressed, put my makeup on, covering up my black eye and the bruise I now had on my neck. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that John and mom weren’t home. I wonder where they could be I hope she is ok. I grabbed some pizza placing two pieces in a ziploc bag for lunch, and two pieces I could eat on the way to school. I looked over at the clock it was seven o’clock. Which wasn’t bad because school doesn’t start until eight so I still had some time. I looked out the window just in time as Jennifer was pulling into the driveway. I walked outside, and locked the door. After locking the door I started walking over to Jennifer jeep but I couldn’t help but notice a black dodge charger across the street from the house that has never been there before, but when I looked over to see if anyone was in it I couldn’t see anybody. I walked over to Jennifer’s jeep and got in without putting my backpack in the back.

Jennifer: _What’s wrong?_

Me: _I didn’t see my mom this morning, and I don’t know where she is._

Jennifer: _She’s probably fine._

Me: _God, I hope so. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to her._

Jennifer: _You could come live with me, but you can't sleep with my brothers or J._

Me: _Come on Craig and Pope are hot._

Jennifer: _Gross._

We both laughed. 

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called mom but she didn’t answer. Then I decided to text her. The text read {Hey are you ok?} I hope I get a response or I am going to worry all day long.

Jennifer: _Hey, did you ever figure out who was at your house yesterday?_

Me: _Nope, but I didn’t ask._

Jennifer: _Why not?_

Me: _I learned not to ask questions._

Jennifer pulled out of my driveway, and we headed to school.

Me: _Do you mind if I play a song?_

Jennifer: _No, go ahead you know you don’t have to ask._

I opened the center console and got out the aux cord. I got on Youtube and typed in Act Like You Don’t by Brooke Eden and it started to play.

Jennifer: _Damn, I love this song._ (She said as she turned up the music)

We sang along to the music pulling me away from my thoughts. After it was over Jennifer turned it down.

Jennifer: _Hey, can you play Criminal by Lindsay Ell._

Me: _Sure._

I typed that in and Jennifer turned the radio back up.

We sang along to the music. We ended up playing it twice. By the time it ended we pulled into the school parking lot. Parking in between Kendall and Cassidy's jeeps. You see they park their jeeps to look like a rainbow. All the jeeps are four door jeep wranglers with a hard top. Lyla has a red jeep, Ashley has a orange jeep, Michaela has a yellow jeep, Kendall has a lime green jeep, Jennifer of course has a blue jeep and Cassidy has a pink jeep. If I ever get a purple jeep I will be able to park it between Jennifer and Cassidy's jeeps. 

Jennifer: _Wow, that was great timing._

Me: _Yeah, it was._

Jennifer: _We can sit here for a little bit because it’s only 7:20._

Me: _Yeah, someone beat traffic this morning._

Jennifer: _Yeah, it’s good to be early sometimes._

Me: _Your lead foot helped._

Jennifer: _Well sometimes its fun to have a lead foot._

Me: _Yeah, like when you are running away from your brothers_

Jennifer: _Yeah, but in the long run it doesn't work out._

We both laughed because we knew it was true. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minka Kelly as Lyla Garrity  
> Ashley Benson as Michaela Sloan  
> Elle Fanning as Kendall McCoy  
> Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Cassidy Bridges  
> Heather Morris as Ashley Taylor  
> Shane Van Dyke as Dr. Alex Sloan  
> Charlie Schlatter as Dr. Jesse Travis  
> Scott Eastwood as Jim Sloan  
> Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Bridges  
> Amy Adams as Nurse Helen  
> Shawn Hatosy as Andrew 'Pope' Cody

Me: _I think I’m going to go in so I can go sit in the cafeteria and eat my pizza._

Jennifer: _You can eat it in here you have a ziploc bag so it would be easy to eat. Plus, I’m going to eat my pizza also._ (She said as she dug into her purse pulling out a ziploc bag with two pieces.)

Me: _Wow, Pope didn’t make you breakfast this morning?_

Jennifer: _Nope, he spent all night cleaning so he slept in this morning._

Jennifer put in her Rodney Carrington cd so we could listen to it as we ate our pieces of pizza.

Before we knew it it was 7:45.

Jennifer: _Well we should probably go in._

Me: _Yeah, your probably right._

So after getting through another day of school it was finally time to go paddle boarding. All the cheerleaders decided to join us at the beach. We were at the beach from 4-6 when everyone decided we were starving.

Ashley: _So where are we going for dinner?_

Michaela: _I don’t know but I really want pasta._

Lyla: _Hannah what happened to your neck? It looks like someone chocked you._

Me: _Yeah, but don’t worry about it._

Michaela: _Was it from kinky sex?_

Me: _Nope, but it’s fine it won’t happen again._

Cassidy: _Who did it?_

Me: _My mom’s stupid new boyfriend._ (I said as I opened Jennifer’s jeep getting out my clothes and putting them on. Jennifer and I had bathing suits but everyone else paddle boarded and swam in their bra’s and cheeky panties. The good thing we were all dry by the time we had to get into the jeeps.

Kendall: _Why don’t you tell someone?_

Me: _Because I don’t want to be taken away from my mom._

Cassidy: _My dad can talk to him._

Me: _That will make things worse._

Cassidy: _Ok, but let me know if you need anything._

Lyla: _Let us know if you need anything we are all here to help you._

Me: _Thanks I have the best of friends._

Jennifer: _Group hug._

After what felt like forever we stopped hugging.

Michaela: _So did we decide what we are going to eat?_

Ashley: _Pasta does sound good._

Lyla: _We should go to Olive Garden they have awesome bread sticks._

Me: _That sounds good._

Jennifer: _Ok let’s go._

So we all got into the jeeps and headed to Olive Garden. Jennifer’s phone started ringing so she answered it and got to talk hands free because the jeeps have bluetooth.

Jennifer: _Hello._

Pope: _Where the hell are you?_

Jennifer: _The girls and I are headed to Olive Garden for dinner. Would you and the others like something from there I can bring something home._

I turned my head just in time to see a truck ram into my side of the jeep making a loud noise.

Pope: _Jennifer, what happened? Are you ok?_

But Jennifer couldn’t answer because we were both knocked unconscious.

When I came to I was being tapped on the shoulder.

Jennifer: _Hannah wake up, wake up._

Alex: _Tapping on her shoulder probably won’t make her wake up._

Jennifer: _If I annoy her it might._

Alex: _That’s not how it works._

Jesse: _You never know it might. Jennifer your brothers are here which one do you want to come in here?_

Jennifer: _I don’t care I just want Hannah to wake up and be ok. Hannah, wake up, wake up. Are you awake?_

Me: _Yes. Are you ok?_ (I looked over at her and she was laying in a hospital bed right next to mine.)

Jennifer: _I’m fine I only have a concussion and some cuts and bruises. Are you ok?_

Me: _My head hurts and my arm hurts but I’m fine._

Jesse: _You have a concussion, a broken arm, and some cuts and bruises. We can’t reach your mom do you know where she is?_

Me: _Nope._ (I said looking down.)

Alex: _By the way what happened to your neck and eye? I know that didn’t happen in the crash._

I didn’t say anything because I know that they would have to report it.

Alex: _Hannah, what happened?_

I looked up and saw Jim and Derek had walked in. Jim and Derek are LAPD. They are 19 years-old but we have known them our whole lives because Jim is Michaela’s older brother and Derek is Cassidy’s older brother. I have had a crush on Derek my entire life but I don’t think he knows that.

Derek: _Hey Hannah?_

Me: _Hi._

Derek: _So are you going to answer Alex?_

Me: _Nope._

Derek: _Did your mom do that to you?_

Me: _Nope._

Derek: _Alex if you don’t mind I would like to talk to Hannah privately._

Alex: _Ok, I’m going to go check on my other patients. I’ll be back Hannah._

Me: _Ok, I’ll be here._

Derek: _So, are you going to tell me what happened._

Me: _If it stays just between us I will._

Derek: _I promise it will I just want to know what is going on with you so I can protect you._

Me: _My mom’s new boyfriend is abusive._

Derek: _So he is the one that did that to you eye and neck?_

Me: _Yes._

Derek: _Do you want me to do something?_

Me: _No, because if the cops get involved I’ll be taken away from my mom._

Derek: _Why, because her drug use? I thought she got better._

Me: _Nope._

Derek: _You know that they are not going to release you until your mom comes to get you?_

Me: _I know but they won’t be able to reach her so I will probably be here for a while. I also don’t know how I am going to pay for this._

Derek: _I’ll help you with that._

Me: _I don’t want you to have to do that._

Derek: _It’s not a problem Hannah._

Me: _I’ll pay you back once I get the money._

Derek: _You don’t have to._

Me: _I know but I do._

Derek: _Ok._

A nurse walked in that I didn’t recognize.

Nurse: _Hannah I’m nurse Helen and I just wanted to let you know that your dad is here._

Me: _What?_

Nurse Helen: _Your dad is here._

I looked over at Jennifer and she gave me a confused look.

Nurse Helen: _I’ll bring him in, and Jennifer I'm bring in your brother._

Jennifer: _Which one?_

Nurse Helen: _The flirty one._

Jennifer: _That would be Craig._

Nurse Helen: _Yeah, that his name._

Nurse Helen left the room and came back a moment later. 

Pope and Craig walked into the room, and Pope walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

Pope: _Hannah, honey are you ok?_

What the f**k is going on? Why is Pope being so weird?

Me: _Yeah, I’m fine._

Pope: _I’m pretending to be your father so you can leave so play along._ (He whispered in my ear.)

Me: _Ok, thank you._ (I whispered)

Pope: _No problem. You are kind of like my little sister anyway._ (He whispered and smiled at me)


	4. Chapter 4

The nurse left the room and Jennifer started laughing.

Jennifer: _God that’s funny._

Craig: _Jennifer, hush._

Jennifer: _Fine._

Pope: _Hannah, why does it look like someone chocked you?_

Jennifer: _Because her mom’s boyfriend did._

Me: _Jennifer._

Pope: _I’m going to kill him._

Steve: _Kill who?_

I looked over at the door to see Lieutenant Steve Sloan.

Me: _No one._

Steve: _Are you sure?_

Me: _Yeah, we were just playing around._

Steve: _Hannah, Alex told me that you were chocked. I want to know who did it?_

Nurse Helen came back into the room just in the nick of time.

Nurse Helen: _Well you ladies are free to go everything has been taken care of. Just remember you both have concussions and need to be monitored for at least 24 hours. I have written you two doctor notes so you can show them at school tomorrow if you choose to go. But, if you do go to school remember you can’t play sports or run._

Jennifer: _Thank you._

Pope: _Let’s go Hannah._

Steve: _I’m not done talking to her._

Pope: _She doesn’t want to talk about it so we are leaving._

I grabbed my purse and Jennifer’s purse giving it to her then Pope pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm around me as we walked into the waiting room. Deran and J joined us as we all walked outside. Deran hugged Jennifer and then wrapped his arm around her.

Jennifer: _So how bad is my jeep?_

Deran: _It’s pretty messed up but we can get it fixed don’t worry._

Jennifer: _Good._

Craig: _So your mom’s boyfriend has he abused you a lot._

Me: _He’s only hit me in the face once and chocked me but that’s it. If he does anything else to either me or my mother then I am going to kill him._

Pope: _Your not going to kill him I will. I don’t want you to go to jail for that._

Me: _I will do it because your not going to jail for me._

Deran: _No one is killing anybody._

J: _Hannah you can stay with us for a while._

Me: _Thanks but I should probably go home._

J: _Ok, but if you need help you can call us anytime._

Me: _Thanks._

We had finally reached their vehicles.

Jennifer and I got into Pope’s truck while J, Deran and Craig got into Deran’s jeep. Pope stood behind me as I got into the truck in case I fell. Jennifer got in the front seat while Pope helped me. After I was in the truck Pope got into the truck and started it. When Pope pulled out of the hospital parking lot I noticed a black dodge charger that was parked under a hospital light I wonder if it was the same one that was across the street from my house. Probably not I mean there are a lot of dodge chargers in the world what is the chance that it was the same. Jennifer looked back at me with a concerned look on her face.

Jennifer: _What’s wrong, Hannah?_

Me: _Nothing I was just thinking._

Jennifer: _Are you sure your ok?_

Me: _Yes._

All of a sudden my phone rang ‘I Feel Like I’m Drowning’ by Two Feet. I looked at my phone and my mom was calling me, so I answered it.

Me: _Hello._

Mom: _Hannah, where the hell are you it’s 10 o’clock at night?_

Me: _I was in a car accident earlier today but I am on my way home. Is John at home?_

Mom: _Yes. Why do you want to know?_

Me: _I was just curious._

Mom: _Hannah, he is a good man you just have to give him a chance._

Me: _A good man have you forgotten what he did yesterday._

Mom: _What did he do yesterday?_

My god was her brain fried that much that she couldn’t remember the incident yesterday.

Mom: _When will you be home?_

Me: _Soon._

Mom: _Well hurry up._

Me: _Yes, mam._

I hung up the phone and sighed.

Jennifer: _Everything ok?_

Me: _It will be one day._

Ten minutes later Pope pulled the truck into my driveway.

Pope: _Are you sure you are going to be ok?_

Me: _Yes, thanks for checking._

Jennifer: _If you need something don’t hesitate to call._

Me: _I won’t. Bye guys. Thanks for getting me out of the hospital and giving me a ride home Pope._

Pope: _No problem Hannah Banana._

I leaned forward and hugged Pope and Jennifer.

Me: _Bye, guys._

Jennifer: _Bye, Hannah. See you tomorrow._

Pope: _I’ll drive you to school in the morning if you want to go._

Me: _I’ll go to school tomorrow. Thanks again see you guys tomorrow._ (I said as I opened the door and got out grabbing my purse.)

Jennifer: _Bye._

I shut the truck door and walked up to the house. Pope pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. I was about to grab my keys out of my purse so I could unlock the door when the door flew open.

John: _Get you ass in this house right now._

I walked into the house and saw mom on the couch with a needle in her arm. It’s not the first time I have seen mom shoot up. I walked into my room putting my purse in there then I walked back into the living room over to mom to make sure she was still breathing, and she was. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel taking the needle out of her arm being careful not to poke myself because who knows if she has anything. I threw the needle in a plastic container and then threw it in the trash. I didn’t want to just throw the needle in the trash in case when I take the trash out I poke myself or if someone else happens to poke themselves. After disposing of the needle I washed my hands, covered mom up with a blanket, and I noticed she had a ring on her ring finger. Shit did she marry the prick. God I hope she didn't marry him I have to live here for two more years and I can't live like this for that long. After I covered mom up I went into my room and shut the door and locked it. I didn’t want John coming into my room at night. I laid down on my bed and put headphones in my ears and cried myself to sleep.

I was jolted awake with pounding on my bedroom door and yelling.

John: _Hannah open this damn door._

I didn’t answer him. Before I knew it my door was on the floor.

Me: _What the hell._

John: _I told you to open the f**king door. I'm your stepfather now you have to listen to what I tell you. (He said as he came walking over to me.)_

Me: _The hell I do._ (I said as I jumped out of my bed running past him into the living room.)

I looked on the couch and mom was still there passed out. I ran into the kitchen and couldn’t find the knives. Shit they probably pawned them to get more money for drugs.

John: _What are you looking for bitch?_

I didn’t answer him.

John: _I asked you a question._

I reached into my pocket for my phone only to remember I left my phone on my bed stupid stupid move. I was know cornered in the kitchen with John coming towards me. What do I do I don’t have a weapon. God, I wish I had a weapon.

 

  


 

  


  


 

  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Chapter 5

I was looking around to figure out how I was going to get out of this situation.

John: _What are you looking for no one is going to help you. Even your stupid slutty mom can’t help you because she’s passed out thanks to me giving her an extra dose so she won’t wake up while we have some fun together._

Oh god he’s going to try to take advantage of me. He was know very close to me so I kicked him in the balls but that made him even madder and he grabbed me by the back of my neck and hit my head on the counter. I screamed because it hurt and I was trying to wake someone in the neighborhood up.

John: _Now come here we are going to have some fun. He shoved me on the ground and ripped my shirt._

Great now my bra was hanging out.

Me: _Ok, let me take my arm out of my sling so it won’t be in the way while we do this._

John: _Ok, he got off of me while I took my sling off._

What he didn’t know is I was taking my sling off so I could try to kick his ass. He turned around for a minute giving me a chance to run to the front door. I opened it real quick and ran out but he was quick behind me.

John: _You little bitch._ (He said as he came running out of the house.)

Me: _Someone help me._ (I yelled as loud as I could.)

I tripped over a root in the ground that I didn’t know was there. I was about to get to my feet when John flipped me over and got on top of me. Using one hand he covered my mouth and the other hand was unbuttoning my jeans. I took the arm that didn’t hurt and was feeling around on the ground looking for a rock it took me a minute but I finally found one I hit John on the head making him take his hand off my mouth. I screamed again and this time I heard a door fling open but I couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

John: _You bitch._ (He said as he hit me hard in the face making my nose bleed.)

He started punching me everywhere before he was shoved off me by an unknown man. The unknown man was on top of John punching him.

Unknown man: _How dare you hit a woman. You sick bastard._

I saw the guy reach for something and hit John in the head. I hope it knocked him out. The guy stood up and offered me his hand. I couldn’t see his face because it was dark, but I was just glad that he saved me.

Unknown man: _Mam are you ok?_

Me: _Yes, thank you._

Unknown man: _Your nose is bleeding let me help you._

Me: _That’s ok._

Unknown man: _What do you want to do with this guy?_

Me: _I just want him out of my life._

Unknown man: _I can call the cops for you?_

Me: _No, thank you. I don't want to involve them._

Unknown man: _Do you need me to call someone for you?_

Me: _No that’s ok but can you stay out here for a minute while I go get my phone and make sure he doesn’t wake up._

Unknown man: _Sure._

I went into the house walking into my room and grabbing my phone then I walked back outside. When I walked outside I noticed the guy was gone and so was John. I looked at my phone and noticed it was three o’clock in the morning. Damn it’s is going to be a rough school day. I went back into the house locking all the doors and windows putting chairs in front of the doors in case someone breaks in the chairs will make noise. After making sure the doors and windows were secure I called Derek hoping he would answer.

Derek: _Hello._ (He said tiredly.)

Me: _Hi, Derek I’m sorry to wake up but I need help._

Derek: _What is it? What’s wrong? Are you ok?_

Me: _John tried to rape me tonight and now I don’t know where he is so I’m afraid he may come back. I was wondering if you could get someone to watch my house. I have to be at school by eight and I don’t want my mom to be all alone in case he comes back and hurts her._

Derek: _Sure I’ll get someone to watch you house. Also, I am on my way over I’ll stay inside the house and I’ll take you to school._

Me: _Are you sure? You don’t have to do that._

Derek: _Don’t you know that I would do anything for you._

Me: _Thanks Derek._

Derek: _I’ll be there soon Hannah._

Me: _Thank you._

Derek: _No problem._

We hung up the phone and I changed my shirt, then I cleaned up the house while I waited for Derek to get to my house. I got the house pretty much cleaned by the time Derek arrived. He sent me a text saying {I’m at your house walking up to the front door} I sent him {Ok, I’m getting the door}. I opened the door letting Derek into the house. I shut the door and locked it then I turned around and faced Derek. He took my face gently into his hand looking it over.

Derek: _Jesus Hannah your nose is bleeding._

Me: _Yeah, it hasn’t stopped yet._

Derek: _Let’s get you a paper towel._

He grabbed my hand as we walked into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of paper towels. I tilted my head back and held the paper towels against my nose. He say my sling on the floor and picked it up. After putting the paper towels in place Derek grabbed my hand and led me into my bedroom.

Derek: _Your mom is high again isn’t she?_

Me: _Yeah, but John said he gave her a lot of heroin to make her stay passed out while he raped me._

Derek: _Did he actually rape you?_

Me: _No, but he tried._

Derek: _Do you want to put your sling back on?_

Me: _Yes, please._

Derek helped me put the sling back on my broken arm.

Derek: _Why don’t you lay down._

I laid down on my bed still holding the paper towels against my nose, Derek covered me up with my blankets then he sat down next to me holding my hand.

Derek: _What happened to him?_

Me: _There was a guy that stopped him. He probably took John somewhere._

Derek: _What did the guy look like?_

Me: _I don’t know I never saw his face._

I grabbed my phone and texted Jennifer letting her know that Derek was going to take me to school.

Derek: _Are you sure your ok?_

Me: _I am now._

Derek: _Are you going to go to school today?_

Me: _Yes._

Derek: _I think you should stay home and I can stay with you because you need to rest._

Me: _I appreciate it but I need to go to school._

Derek: _Are you sure?_

Me: _Yes._

Derek: _Ok then why don’t you go to sleep. I’ll sit in that chair over their._

Me: _You can lay down next to me I don’t mind._

Derek: _Are you sure?_

Me: _Yes._

So Derek laid down next to me and I put my head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. This night was looking better after all.

 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of a chair falling over. Derek and I jumped out of bed and Derek grabbed his gun that was on the nightstand by my bed.

Derek: _Get behind me._ (He whispered.)

I got behind him as we walked into the living room. I looked outside and saw mom get into a vehicle and then the vehicle drove off. I recognized that car it was her drug dealer.

Me: _Shit._

Derek: _What?_

Me: _Mom just got in her drug dealers car. Also, we slept in too late._

I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Ashley. The text read {Hey Hannah, I don’t mean to bother you but if you are on your way to school I need you to buy me the morning after pill please. The drug store wasn’t open when I drove by. If you can’t that’s ok just let me know.} I replied to her {I’ll buy it for you it’s ten o’clock now I should be at school at least by noon.}

I also had a text from Jennifer. The text read {Hey Hannah, are you ok? Your not at school I just want to know if you are ok.} I replied to her text. {I’m ok I just overslept. Derek is going to bring me to school soon.}

I shut the front door again and locked it.

Me: _Derek, I’m going to take a quick shower, and then I need to drop by the drug store._

Derek: _For what?_

Me: _I have to get something for a friend._

Derek: _Don’t tell me Cassidy needs a pregnancy test again._

Me: _You knew about that._

Derek: _Yeah, she dropped the instructions and dad found it he almost had a heart attack._

Me: _Oh, I didn’t know that._

Derek: _So, is the friend that needs something Cassidy?_

Me: _Nope, not this time._

Derek: _Thank god._

I went into my room and grabbed some clothes taking them into the bathroom with me.

Derek: _Do you need help with your sling?_ (Derek said standing in the doorway.)

Me: _Yes, please. Also, when I get out can you help me put on my shirt please._

Derek: _Sure, no problem._

I shut the bathroom door, got undressed and quickly but gently showered because I was so sore it hurt to move. After I got out gently pulled on some cheeky panties, jeans, and I put my bra on. I opened the door and Derek helped me put on my shirt because I didn’t have any shirts that were button up. After I got my shirt, Derek helped me put my sling on again. After getting my sling back on I put on some flip flops, grabbed my purse, and Derek grabbed my backpack and then we walked outside. I locked the front door and Derek and I walked hand in hand to his black Chevrolet Camaro. Damn, I love him and his Camaro. He got the passenger door for me, and then he walked around to the trunk and put my backpack in it, then he walked to the drivers side of the car and hopped in.

As, we pulled away from the house I saw that Dodge Charger again. I tried to figure out why that car seemed to be everywhere I was.

Derek: _What’s wrong?_

I looked over at his concerned face as he kept staring back at me and the road.

Me: _If I tell you something you have to promise not to freak out._

Derek: _I’ll try not to._

Me: _I think someone is following me._

Derek: _What makes you think that?_

Me: _It’s always across from my house and I think it was the same car at the hospital yesterday. Don’t worry about it though it’s probably nothing._

Derek: _Next time you see it write down the license plate and I’ll run it through the data base. Like you said it could be nothing but just in case._

Me: _Ok, thank you._

Derek: _No problem._ (He said as we pulled into the parking lot for the drug store.)

Me: _I’ll be right back._ (I said getting out of his Camaro grabbing my purse.)

Derek: _Ok._

I shut the passenger side door, and walked into the pharmacy. When I walked in I noticed some guys picking on someone. This person who appeared to be a man dressed in women’s clothes was trying to mind his own business.

Guy #1: _Hey fag why don’t you shop somewhere else._

Guy #2: _We don’t want you here._

Guy #3: _You sick bastard. You need help._

By this time I had enough. I decided to walk over to them.

Me: _Why don’t you all mind your business or get the hell out of here._

Guy #1: _What are you going to do about it pretty lady?_

Me: _Well I could get my cop buddy in here._

Guy #2: _Lady why don’t you go suck a dick and leave us alone._

Me: _F**k you!_

He picked up his fist to punch me but one of his buddies grabbed him and took him out of the store. When then all had walked out of the door I turned to the guy they were picking on.

Me: _I’m sorry you have to deal with idiots like them. But, don’t listen to them live your life the way you want to._

Guy: _Thanks, I appreciate it._

Me: _No, problem._ (I said with a smile.)

I walked to the aisle with the morning after pill and grabbed one. I walked up to the counter and put the pill on the counter. The checkout lady gave me a look.

Checkout Lady: _Aren’t you a little young to buy the morning after pill._ (She said as she scanned it, laying back on the counter.)

I looked at the total putting the money on the counter, grabbing the pill and walking out not even answering her.

I got back into the Camaro my face feeling like it was on fire.

Derek: _What’s wrong?_

Me: _Nothing._

Derek: _I can tell something is bothering you, so what is it?_

Me: _Stupid people that’s all._

Derek: _Do you care to elaborate on that?_

Me: _Nope._

Derek: _Ok, then._ (He said as he pulled out of the parking lot heading to my school.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Sloan as Barry Van Dyke  
> Jim Sloan as Scott Eastwood

Derek looked over at me and saw a tear go down my face.

Derek: _Hannah, what’s wrong?_

Me: _I’m worried about my mom._

Derek: _I can have someone try to find her._

Me: _I don’t want her to get arrested because then I won’t have a guardian, and I will have to go into foster care._

Derek: _I won’t let that happen Hannah._

Me: _Thank you._

Derek: _I love you Hannah._

Me: _I love you to._

Derek pulled into the school parking lot in front of the school entrance. By now it was 11:30 just two minutes before lunch time. Derek got out of the Camaro to get my backpack from the trunk as I put the pill into my purse so I could carry it into school without anyone seeing it. I got out of the Camaro with my purse and shut the passenger door. Derek was standing there and he handed me my backpack. I put it on one shoulder and then I gave him a hug.

Derek: _I’ll see you after school, because I will pick you up._

Me: _Thanks._

Derek: _See you later._

Me: _Ok._ (I said as I walked into the school entrance.)

I walked into the office and signed in. After I signed into the office I went to my locker putting away the everything except my purse so I could go to lunch. After I closed my locker I went to the restroom, then I headed to the cafeteria getting in line so I could get a hot lunch. I saw my friends come in with their lunches that they grabbed from home. I hate school lunches but sometimes it’s something I have to do. I saw Jennifer walk towards me.

Jennifer: _Come sit with us Hannah we will share our lunch._

Me: _I can’t ask you to do that._

Jennifer: _Your not asking we are offering, come on._

I went with Jennifer and sat down at our usual table. Principal Taylor walked in carrying a pizza and came walking towards my table.

Principal Taylor: _Hannah, this is for you. Derek bought it for you._

Me: _Thank you._

Principal Taylor gave me a hug and then she left the cafeteria.

Cassidy: _So, you and Derek huh?_

Me: _He showed up last night when I needed him._

Tim: _Why is your face black and blue? That didn’t happen during the accident did it?_

Jason: _Also, you have like a hand print bruise on your neck. Who did that to you?_

Me: _My mom’s boyfriend he’s gone now._

Jennifer: _Wow, he left._

Me: _Yep. I walked outside this morning and he was gone. Derek came over though to make sure I was ok._

Lyla: _Did you two hook up?_

Me: _No._

Michaela: _But did you want to?_

Ashley: _Michaela it wasn’t the right time. Her first time needs to be special and romantic._

Michaela: _I can’t believe Hannah and Kendall are the only virgins._

Jennifer: _That’s good though. So what made John leave your house?_

Me: _I don’t want to talk about that right now._

Jason: _Did you kill him?_ (He whispered.)

Me: _I didn’t but I think someone did._

Jason: _Jesus, I was just kidding._

Smash: _Who?_

Me: _I don’t know but they saved my life._

Tim: _That bastard was going to do something to you wasn’t he?_

Me: _Yes, but I don’t want to talk about that. Who wants a piece of pizza, because I can’t eat all of this._

I ate some of my pizza and shared the rest with my friends. We spent the rest of our lunch period talking about fun things like the football game next Friday, planning a trip to the mall with just us girls. We now only had five more minutes left of lunch. I texted Derek {Thanks for the pizza.} He replied {No problem, beautiful.} I smiled while I read that text.

Jennifer: _What are you smiling at?_

Me: _Nothing._

Lyla: _Hannah, people don't normally smile at their crotches for no reason. So, what's the reason?_

Me: _I was just texting Derek._

Cassidy: _See you like him._

Me: _You know I like him._

Cassidy: _I know I could tell from the first time you met him. We were in kindergarten and he was in the third grade. One of the third grade boys took your ice cream during lunch which made you cry, so Derek punched him in the face and bought you another ice cream._

Me: _Yeah, he has always been so sweet._

Jennifer: _Yeah, and he always has liked you._

Cassidy: _He just hasn't had the guts to ask you out officially yet._

Ashley: _Hannah, would you like to go to the restroom with me?_

Me: _Sure._

Ashley and I walked into the bathroom and I grabbed the morning after pill out of my purse and handed it to her.

Ashley: _Thanks, your a life saver._

Me: _No problem. But remember next time to use a condom._

Ashley: _Yeah, we shouldn’t have got so carried away. I want you to always remember to use a condom also when you start having sex._

Me: _I will but I don’t think that will happen any time soon._

Ashley: _Yeah, and I don’t think Derek will forget to use a condom because his parents would be so mad. Do you think your mom would be mad?_

Me: _Yeah, they would. No, I don't think my mom would be mad I don't even think she would care._

The bell rang letting us know it was time to go to class. The rest of the day went smoothly this day was starting to look up. I just hope that someone found my mom and she’s ok. I looked up at the clock and saw that the bell was about to ring so we could all go home. The bell rang and everyone stood up grabbing their things.

Ms. Smith: _The bell doesn’t dismiss you I do, so sit back down._

Jeez we are only in the beginning of the school year and I already hate Ms. Smith. She is the geography teacher and she already seems like a bitch. This is going to be a long school year. We all sat in our chairs for five more minutes in silence after the bell had already rang.

Me: _You do realize some people are going to be late for the buses._

Ms. Smith: _That’s not my problem._

Me: _It is actually because you are going to cause them not to get a ride home._

Ms. Smith: _Hannah, shut up._

Jennifer: _Don’t tell her to shut up you old bitch._

Ashley: _We are leaving who’s with us._

We all stood up grabbing our things and walking out of the classroom.

Ms. Smith: _Get back here. If you don’t Principal Taylor will here about this._

Jennifer: _Well if that happens she will hear our side also._

Ms. Smith: _Bitches._

None of us listened to her some of us kept walking, while some students ran to their lockers so they could get to the buses. The bus riders barely made it to the buses before they left. My friends and I opened our lockers, grabbed the things we needed, putting away the things we didn’t, shutting our lockers and heading outside to our cars or rides.

Jennifer: _So, Hannah do you need a ride home?_

Me: _No, thank you._

Ashley: _Who’s taking you home?_

Me: _Derek._

Jennifer: _We should have known._ (She said with a smile.)

I saw Derek’s Camaro pull out of a parking space and up to the curb where Jennifer, Ashley, and I were.

Jennifer: _Well, bye Hannah._

Me: _Bye, guys._ (I said as I opened the Camaro door and climbing in. I shut the door and looked over at Derek.)

Derek: _So how was school?_ (Derek asked as he maneuvered through the busy school parking lot.)

Me: _Good. Thanks again for the pizza that was really sweet of you._

Derek: _I would do anything for you Hannah. So, do you want to go get some food or do you want to go home?_

Me: _I would like to go home because I want to see if mom’s home yet._

Derek: _Ok._

I turned the radio on and turned it to the country station. Cop Car by Keith Urban was on and I sang along. After Cop Car went off You Make It Easy by Jason Aldean came on and Derek sang along staring back at me and the road. He had a smile on his face the whole time. I now know that he likes me and that makes me so happy, because I love him. I hope nothing ruins this moment. We turned down my road and I saw cop cars, an ambulance, and a coroners van. I saw a lot of emergency personnel standing in my yard. 

Me: _Oh my god._

Derek: _Hannah, when I pull over I want you to stay in the car. Do you hear me?_

Me: _Oh my god._ (I said tears streaming down my face.)

Derek pulled over on the side of the road not able to get near my house because the amount of emergency personnel.

Derek: _Are you going to stay in the car?_ (He asked looked at me concern on his face.)

I couldn’t speak all I could do was nod. He kissed me on the forehead and then he got out of the car. He walked over to Steve Sloan. They turned around which confirmed my fears. Someone knocked on my window and I turned my head and saw Jim Sloan. I opened the door, and he got down on my level. He gave me a hug.

Jim: _Hannah, I am sorry to tell you this but your mom passed away this afternoon._

Hannah: _Drug overdose?_ (I couldn’t say enough to make a sentence between my sobbing.)

Jim: _Yeah, it was a drug overdose._

Jim reached across me and unbuckled my seatbelt, put my purse on the floorboard next to my backpack, then he pulled me into a hug. I was now sobbing into this shirt.

Jim: _It’s going to be ok Hannah. I’ll make sure that you are taken care of._

Derek: _We both will._

Jim and I stopped hugging and Derek pulled me up to him wrapping me in a tight hug.

Derek: _It will be ok Hannah. Your going to be ok. I love you everything is going to be ok._

Me: _I know I will be ok it's just going to take a while. I love you to._ (I said trying in between my sobbing while trying to stop crying so much.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have some errors in this story, but I will fix them.

Derek and I stood there hugging for a while until I was barely crying.  
Derek: I love you Hannah.  
Me: I love you to.  
Steve: Hannah, can I talk to you for a minute.  
Me: Sure.  
Derek let go of me and I turned around wiping my face.  
Derek: Do you want me to stay?  
Me: Yes, you can stay.  
So that’s what he did he stayed by my side and held my hand.  
Steve: Do you want to see your mom before we head to the morgue?  
Me: No, I don’t want to remember her like that.  
Steve: I understand. Are you going to stay here tonight?  
Me: Yes.  
Steve: If you need anything don’t hesitate to call. Ok?  
Me: I won’t, thanks.  
Steve smiled at me and walked away.  
Derek: Do you want to stay here or do you want to go somewhere for a little while?  
Me: I want to stay here.  
Derek: Ok. I’m going to move the car.  
Me: Ok.  
By now the street had cleared up and Derek was able to pull his camaro into my driveway. While I walked closer to the house standing in the grass. I walked over to the oak tree mom planted the moment she found out she was pregnant with me. Memories started flooding into my mind. Like when we carved our initials into the tree, reading under the tree, baking cookies, going to the beach together, and so much more. My life with mom wasn’t always bad, she was clean for a little but then she started using again when she met certain boyfriends. I leaned against the tree staring at the house. It’s not going to be the same living in the house without mom. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Derek pulled me closer to him.  
Derek: Are you ok?  
Me: I will be.  
Derek handed me my purse and I got out the keys for the house. We walked towards the house and I unlocked the front door and we both walked in shutting and locking the door behind us. I just stood in the doorway thinking.  
Me: Sorry for the mess.  
Derek: It’s not a problem, Hannah.  
I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning off the counter throwing away all the trash.  
Derek: Hannah you don’t have to clean.  
Me: I know but I want to. It’s so embarrassing living in this filth.  
Derek: You don’t have to fix it right now.  
Me: Ok.  
Derek: Would you like a pizza for dinner?  
Me: Sure.  
I washed my hands and went into my bedroom with Derek right behind me.  
Derek: Are you going to continue living here?  
Me: Yes, but I plan on fixing it up.  
Derek: Are you not worried about living here alone?  
Me: A little but that feeling will go away eventually.  
Derek: What about John comes back?  
Me: I don’t know. I guess I could get a gun.  
Derek: You can’t buy a gun at sixteen.  
Me: I didn’t say anything about buying one.  
Derek: Hannah!  
Me: I know.  
There was a knock on the front door.  
Derek: I’ll get it.  
Me: Ok.  
It was the pizza delivery guy. Derek and I ate our pizza and talked. After we got done eating we watched YouTube off his phone until I drifted to sleep. I jolted awake when my alarm started going off. I turned my head and noticed that Derek wasn’t laying next to me. I walked into the living room and saw Derek was cleaning.  
Derek: Good morning.  
Me: Morning. You know you don’t have to clean.  
Derek: I know but I figured I would help out.  
Me: Thanks. I am going to go get in the shower so I can get the funeral and everything in order.  
Derek: Ok, I can help you with that.  
Me: Thanks.  
Derek: No problem, Hannah.  
Suddenly, Derek’s phone rang. He took off the plastic gloves and answered his phone while I went to my room to grab clothes. I took my arm brace off because I didn’t want to wear it anymore and my arm felt better. After, I showered I got dressed, I didn’t put any makeup on because I knew if I cried it would end up messed up. I walked into the living room and Derek was looking out the window.  
Derek: Are you ready?  
Me: Yes.  
Derek: Ok, let’s go.  
I grabbed my purse off of the floor by the front door and then I unlocked and opened it and we both walked outside. Derek went to the Camaro so he could unlock it and turn it on. I locked the front door, and then I headed to the Camaro opening the passenger door. I placed my purse on the floorboard before hopping in, and shutting the door.  
Me: I’m going to call Principal Taylor and explain the situation.  
Derek: Ok.  
So I put Principal Taylor’s phone number in my phone and called her.  
Principal Taylor: Hello, Hannah.  
Me: Hello, Principal Taylor.  
Principal Taylor: Are you coming to school today?  
Me: No, not today. My mom passed away yesterday, so I am going to get everything situated.  
Principal Taylor: I’m so sorry, Hannah. Are you ok?  
Me: I will be.  
Principal Taylor: Ok, if you need anything just let me know. Ok?  
Me: I will, thanks.  
Principal Taylor: Your welcome. Bye sweetie.  
Me: Bye.  
I hung up the phone and sighed trying not to cry. Derek reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezing it gently.  
Derek: It’s going to be ok, Hannah.  
Me: I know. But I don’t even know what to do right now.  
Derek was about to speak when my phone rang. I turned it over and saw that Steve Sloan was calling me, so I answered it.  
Me: Hello.  
Steve: Hello, Hannah. I just wanted to let you know that your mother’s funeral expenses and everything was paid for. Her funeral is tomorrow at 2pm in Banshee.  
Me: Why Banshee?  
Steve: I don’t know.  
Me: Who paid for it?  
Steve: I don’t know it was anonymous.  
Me: Oh, ok thanks for letting me know.  
Steve: No, problem. Bye, Hannah.  
Me: Bye.  
I hung up the phone and Derek looked at me funny because of my shocked face.  
Derek: What’s up?  
Me: Someone paid for my mom’s funeral and everything and it is tomorrow at two in Banshee.  
Derek: Why Banshee?  
Me: I don’t know.  
Banshee, California is thirty minutes away from where I live in Oceanside.  
Derek: So, what do you want to do today then?  
Me: I don’t know. Do you have to work tonight?  
Derek: Yeah, I have to work tonight. But, I can hang with you right now.  
Me: I don’t want you to be sleep deprived tonight. You can take me home and then you can go home and rest.  
Derek: I’m fine, Hannah.  
Me: I know but you should get some sleep before tonight.  
Derek: I will, but I’m still worried about leaving you alone tonight. I mean what about John or someone comes to your house.  
Me: I don’t think John is going to come back.  
Derek: Why do you say that?  
Me: Because I think that guy that saved me dealt with John.  
Derek: I wish I knew who he was so I could thank him.  
Me: Yeah, me to.  
We sat in silence for a little bit while we both were thinking. Derek pulled into the arcade parking lot.  
Me: What are we doing here?  
Derek: I thought we could have some fun for a while.  
Me: That’s a good idea.  
I grabbed my purse and we both got out of the Camaro. Derek walked over to my side of the car and took my hand and we held hands all the way into the arcade.


	9. Chapter 9

When we walked into the arcade, I noticed that there weren’t many people in there. Mostly college students taking a break from classes. I looked over at one of the televisions and noticed Fifty Shades Freed was on, and there was a group of four girls, and two guys gathered in front of it.   
I laughed, and Derek looked at me funny.  
Derek: What’s so funny?  
Me: Nothing.  
Girl #1- Oh my god, I wish I had a guy like Christian Grey.  
Girl #2- For your pleasure or for money?  
Girl #1- Bitch both.  
Derek: There watching Fifty Shades, aren’t they?  
Me: Yeah.   
Derek: If you want, we can buy it on iTunes and watch it sometime.  
Me: We can, but I have seen it already.  
Derek: How did you see it already?  
Me: I went to the theater to see it with the girls.  
Derek: How do you get in?  
Me: Fake id.  
Derek: You little devil. (He said smiling at me.) Cassidy is going to be in so much trouble.  
Me: You were going to let me watch it.  
Derek: That’s different she’s my little sister you’re my girlfriend.  
Me: You just called me your girlfriend. (I said shocked. I just thought Derek thought of me as a friend, but I guess not.)  
Derek: Well that’s what you are right?  
Me: Right.   
He leaned over to me and kissed me real quick.  
After we got done playing at the arcade, we went to Chick-Fil-A for lunch, then we headed back to my house. Once we pulled into my driveway, I grabbed my purse and got out of the car fast because I had to pee. I walked quickly to the front door when I saw an eviction notice. I grabbed it off the front door putting it under my shirt so Derek wouldn’t see it then I quickly unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. When I got in the bathroom I shut and locked the door and took the piece of paper out from under my shirt and dropped it on the floor. After I went to the bathroom, I put the piece of paper in my purse than I washed my hands and exited the bathroom.   
Derek: I going to head to my place, so I can sleep and get ready for work.  
Me: Ok, I’ll be here.  
Derek: Bye, babe.  
Me: Bye.  
We kissed at the doorway and then he left.  
What am I going to do I don’t have any money? John brought in the income even though I see that it didn’t go to bills. I need to get a job and fast. I decided to lay in bed and search for jobs on my phone. I was having trouble because I didn’t know how I would get to said jobs, because I didn’t have a car like others and I didn’t want my friends to know that I was having money troubles. I texted my friends reminding them that my mom’s funeral was tomorrow then I decided to go to bed because tomorrow is going to be a long tough day. Before I knew it, my alarm was going off and there was a knock at the door. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a bat from behind my door then I went to the front door and looked out.   
Derek: Hannah, it’s me.  
I sighed in relief then I opened the door still holding the bat in my hand. Derek walked in and I shut the door.   
Derek: Good morning, beautiful.  
Me: Morning.   
Derek: I thought you were fine staying here alone? (He said looking at the bat)  
Me: I am, I just being cautious. You look nice. (I said with a smile.)  
Derek: Thanks. (He said with a smile)  
Derek had on a light blue button-up shirt, grey jacket, black jeans, and black shoes.   
I walked in my room and grabbed out my Bywater black lace swing dress that I bought from Lulu’s. I also grabbed my black stilettos. I took a quick shower, got out, dried off, put my dress on, did my hair and makeup then I stepped into the hallway. Derek was sitting on my bed playing Toon Blast on his phone. I am addicted to playing Toon Blast. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
Derek: Are you ok?  
Me: I’m working on it, but today is going to be tough. (I said with a sigh).  
Derek: I know, but I will be by your side the whole time and so will your friends.  
Me: We should be going?  
Derek: Ok, let’s go.   
I grabbed my purse, and we headed out the door. I locked it and then I headed to the Camaro with Derek hand in hand and he opened my door for me. After, I got in he shut the door and then he got in and started it. He turned on the radio and I Like It by Cardi B was on, so I started singing. (I sing well 😉)  
Derek: Hannah! Cardi B are you serious. (He said with a smile on his face)  
I smiled at him and continued singing.  
Derek: What am I going to do with you. (He said with a laugh)  
We had a wonderful long car ride driving one hour to Banshee.   
When we pulled up in front of the graveyard for my mom’s funeral, I put my sunglasses on so if I cried people wouldn’t stare.   
Derek: Are you ready?  
Me: As ready as I ever will be.  
Derek and I got out of the Camaro and he walked over to my side and grabbed my hand and we walked to where my mom’s casket was. There were chairs for people to sit at. I decided not to speak at her funeral because I knew I would just break down. All my friends were their including all the football players. They were all telling me they were sorry for my loss and giving me hugs. There were also some Banshee police officers their which I thought was strange. After the priest was done speaking, I watched them lower my mom’s casket into the ground. Derek never let go of my hand. I am so lucky I have a guy that loves me and helps me through hard times.   
Derek: Are you ready?  
Me: Yeah.   
We walked by the Banshee officers and I heard the Sheriff speaking and I swore I heard that voice before. I wonder where I know him from? 

Thinking Question: Where do you think Hannah knows that voice from?


End file.
